gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jove
The Jove Species Overview Homeworld: Jovian Home Galaxy: The Milky Way Galaxy Home System: Unknown Current Population: 56,000 Primary Language: Jovian Major Planets: Jovian & New Jovian Affiliation: Jovian Empire Current GATO Status: Ally History Not many people know how they were created. The truth of the matter is that they were made and took in by a race called the Tharr as slaves. The Tharr lived in perfect harmony and weren't ready for the Jove to disappear. A few Jove found a Stargate in an underground mine with technology they couldn't identify. Working in complete secrecy they figured out how to operate the Stargate and successfully dialed one address. Which in turn they took the technology they found and escaped. The Tharr didn’t take to kind to this and trained an army, as did the Jove. The Jove met with several advanced race including the Asgard and Aschen. The Asgard refused to help them because there level of technology was advanced enough but the Aschen agreed to trade several technological advancements with them for use of there world for "harvesting". They received several technologies that allowed them to use space travel. The Jove only existed in a population of thousands. They built exploration vessels with sensors and technology from the Aschen. The vessel set to space and discovered a race called the Goa'uld which uses technology which was of great interest to the Jove. The Jove made a deal with a leader called “Ra” and docked with there vessel. Four representatives entered the Goa’uld vessel and never left with eyes the same again. The Jovian exploration vessel barely made it away. Jove who worked with the Aschen became sick and died a slow and painful death. Later it was discovered that the Aschen had poisoned them. Fearing that the Aschen was going to wipe them out the killed the Aschen on the planet and berried the “Stargate”. Their old “masters” also found allies and space technology. Both races were advancing in technology and it was only a matter of time until one strike against the other. Sent a ship unto orbit of the Jovian planet and launched a Stargate to the surface. Then from the Tharr homeworld launched nuclear weapons through the gate and destroyed a city of Jove. The Jove sent two of their most powerful ships to Tharra which destroyed their nuclear launching facilities and ship development platforms. Years passed until the Jove met with a group of humans who used Goa’uld technology called Tau’ri. Their old interested in Goa’uld technology regained control and the Tau’ri discovered a friend. They prospered for years until the Tharr launched an attack on a small Human vessel. The Jove promised the Tau’ri that the Tharr would be destroyed and war was declared. The Tau’ri helped them when they could but they were pretty much on their own. Then the war with a race called replicators came to the Tau’ri. The Jove helped defeat what they could but mainly focused on the Tharr. The year is now 2060 in human time. The Tau’ri defeated the Goa’uld, Replicators, Ori, and Aschen. However the Jove-Tharr war rages on.